The present invention relates to a banknote account and arrangement apparatus which can perform denomination-arrangement, face-arrangement, fitness-arrangement, account, and the like of banknotes or negotiable papers.
Banknote processing apparatuses are classified into two types. That is, one of the two types is a banknote arrangement apparatus for an arranging job, i.e., for simply counting and arranging banknotes in an open pocket in accordance with denominations, face, fitness, and the like of the banknote. The other one is a banknote account apparatus for a stacking job, i.e., for counting and stacking banknotes in a cassette in accordance with denominations, face, fitness, and the like, and at the same time, for collecting data of a count and an amount of the banknotes. These two types of apparatuses are selectively used as needed.
However, in small retail stores and the like, an arranging job and a stacking job of the banknotes must be performed in a single space. Therefore, installation of the above two apparatuses requires a very large space and hence is undesirable. In addition, since each apparatus is expensive, installation of the two apparatuses is very costly for a user.
Furthermore, in a conventional banknote account apparatus, when only one cassette becomes full, account processing must be stopped even if other cassettes are empty unless this full cassette is replaced with another empty cassette. Therefore, the operation is interrupted each time one cassette becomes full, resulting in poor processing efficiency.